Dimensional Refraction Variant
Summary Dimensional Refraction Variant, originally known as O-03-88, is a WAW class Abnormality. It has no true form, being impossible to detect except through the manifestation of its effects. It is a sentient phenomenon and manifests mainly as a vacuum. It will become impossible to breath when near this abnormality. When it enters in contact with a human, it will cause them to go mad, before dismembering them and leaving them in a constant state of levitation. "It was a strange phenomenon. It was a phenomenon itself. There was nothing inside that could be detected to the naked eye." "And like those who made similar claims some time ago, just because it couldn't be seen, doesn't mean it doesn't exist. The Containment Facility's square length was XXX meters, and this is the cognitive range of the Abnormality. The only advise that can be given is to be cautious and be aware of your surroundings. Breathing will become impossible while within the range of the Abnormality. The area will be a vacuum. Strictly speaking, the Abnormality itself is the vacuum phenomenon." "' ''There was no way to check if the corresponding Abnormality escaped the Containment Facility or not. All of a sudden Chomsky stopped in the middle of the hallway and just stood there. The hallway was busy with people passing by, and many expressed their discontent towards Chomsky. Then, Chomsky’s body suddenly rose over 3 meters into the air. His arms and legs were awkwardly stretched out just like if he was performing a holy ritual. If his legs were on the ground, he might have looked like he was performing in an elegant play or doing ballet. Everybody stopped and looked at him. Chomsky started to scream. He screamed like a madman who witnessed something terrible. Nobody knew what to do. Some employees tried to pull Chomsky down by his legs. Chomsky did not move. Then, Chomsky stopped screaming. After a short silence, Chomsky opened his mouth and attempted to mutter something. The two employees who were trying to pull Chomsky down started to scream. Blood poured down from his body. His arms and legs separated, leaving the armless, legless body floating in the air. All hell broke loose in the hallway and everybody began running." "How to recognize the Abnormality is a matter that needs to be discussed further. Currently, we are researching ultraviolet technology that can detect the Abnormalities using the eyes of shrimps, but performance has been far from satisfactory. For now, a good method is for employees going into the Containment Facility to bring a glass cup filled only halfway with water. They need to place the cup on the floor while they are working. If the water starts sloshing and threatening to spill over, the employee must stop working and leave the Containment Facility immediately." Powers and Stats '''Tier: 8-B Name: O-03-88, Dimensional Refraction Variant Origin: Lobotomy Corporation Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: WAW Abnormality Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Invisibility (Cannot be seen nor detected in any known way), Non-Corporeal, possibly Abstract Existence (Type 1. Exists purely as a sentient phenomenon that only manifests in the physical world through its effects), Air Manipulation (Manifests as a vacuum), Telekinesis (Can rip apart employees it enters in contact with), Gravity Manipulation (Can leave the bodies it destroys floating in the air endlessly), Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Fear Manipulation (Passively inflicts fear into those who see it, potentially causing them to panic and freak out. Can directly attack the mind and eventually drive people to insanity), Regeneration (Mid-High, possibly High. Can regenerate from being turned into ashes. Possibly comparable to WhiteNight), Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Death Manipulation (Resists BLACK and PALE attacks, which corresponds to combinations of physical and mental attacks and death attacks, respectively. Can resist the passive fear aura of other Abnormalities), Resistance to Resistance Negation (Reduces damage taken from BLACK damage, which ignores usual resistances to physical and mental attacks), Energy Manipulation (Can produce Enkephalin), limited Resistance to Power Nullification (Can eventually break through the Qliphoth Detterance, which drains abnormalities of their power) Attack Potency: City Block level (Can rip to shreds employees comparable to Meat Lantern and Food Chain) Speed: High Hypersonic+ (Superior to Meat Lantern) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: City Block level (Can take hits from beings comparable to Meat Lantern) Stamina: Unknown (Never shown to tire) Range: Several hundreds meters Standard Equipment: None, although can produce E.G.O. equipment Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Vulnerable to mental damage Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'WHITE Damage:' Most of its attacks deal "White" damage, meaning that they will harm the person's mental health instead of their physical body. When their mental health gets low enough, opponents will go insane, either committing suicide, fleeing, or lashing out at everything around them. Gallery DimensionalRefractionVariantCloseUp.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Abstract Entities Category:Air Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Mind Users Category:Madness Users Category:Fear Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Lobotomy Corporation Category:Tier 8